thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekah Mikaelson (Yuki's Lore)
Rebekah Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is the former female protagonist of The Originals. She was a major recurring and guest character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries. She is the sole female Original Vampire and the second daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson, the younger half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson, the elder sister of Henrik Mikaelson, and the aunt of an unnamed, unborn nephew - Freya's son - and Niklaus' daughter with Katherine Pierce, Adyelya Mikaelson. Throughout her millennium-long life, Rebekah's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Klaus and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few characters from the series. In the 12th century, she was in love with a Vampire Hunter named Alexander who was a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. In the late 19th and early 20th century, she was in a relationship with Klaus' protégé Marcel Gerard while she and her family lived in New Orleans. After she fled New Orleans with Klaus to escape her father Mikael, she was briefly in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore in Chicago during the early 1920s, and because she chose Stefan over her half-brother, Klaus daggered her for ninety years in punishment for her perceived betrayal. Once she was undaggered in 2010, she had several brief flings with both Stefan and Damon Salvatore before finding herself in a romantic relationship with a human, Matt Donovan. Shortly afterward, she followed her brothers Klaus and Elijah back to New Orleans, where they once again settled as a family, allowing her the opportunity to rekindle her relationship with Marcel. In the middle of the first season of The Originals, she was finally given her freedom by her brother Klaus and left the city to fulfill her desires at a normal life. However, she returned briefly in the season's finale to become her niece Adyelya's guardian after Klaus and Katherine faked her death for her own safety. After her mother and brothers Finn and Kol were resurrected, Esther began tracking Rebekah's movements, forcing her to rejoin her family in New Orleans to plan how to best protect Adyelya from the new threats she faced. In The Map of Moments Rebekah came up with a plan to take down her mother, which involved pretending to take her offer to possess the body of a mortal and rejoin her mother and brothers Finn and Kol. However, because of a trick played on her by Kol in retaliation for Rebekah slighting him in 1914, Rebekah's spirit was unknowingly placed in the body of a witch named Eva Sinclair, who was imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage asylum due to her crimes against the children of the New Orleans covens. She was then trapped in the asylum until her sister Freya awakened from her century-long and freed them both with her magic. In I Love You, Goodbye, when her brother Kol died, she made a promise that she wouldn't leave her new witch body until she finds a way to bring him back. She later confirmed this decision again in Exquisite Corpse after Eva temporarily regained control over her body and used it to attempt to complete the Rite of Nines using the children Eva had kidnapped and channeled both prior to her imprisonment and afterward; because Rebekah's spirit was the only thing keeping Eva's body alive, and because the eight teenage witches, including Davina Claire, were still linked to Eva's body, Rebekah's return to her true body would cause them to die as well, a fate that Rebekah did not want for them. After Vincent assisted her in severing her host body's connection to the eight teenage witches, Klaus compelled Marcel to kill her if she attempted to leave the compound in an effort to keep them from interfering with his plans. Unwilling to force Marcel to kill her by attempting to leave, Rebekah figured out that Klaus wanted Eva's body to be killed in order for her spirit to return to true body, and, not wanting Marcel to go through the pain of killing her himself, Rebekah fatally stabbed herself/Eva through the throat. Rebekah commits suicide in her mortal body in order to keep a compelled Marcel from ending her life because of Klaus' orders. As she expected, the death of her host body caused her spirit to return to her original body. However, after Dahlia was defeated, Rebekah's sister Freya healed Eva's body so that Rebekah could return to it and continue her work in bringing Kol back from the dead. After months had passed, Rebekah was confronted at her house in Morocco by Aya and dozens of her fellow members of The Strix, who, on Tristan de Martel's orders, killed Eva's body once again so that Rebekah would have to return to her own. The Strix, who intended to neutralize her and bring her back to Tristan in New Orleans, attacked her en masse, and though Rebekah would normally be at an advantage due to her age and status as an Original, she was weakened from not having fed during her six months in the coffin. After quite a bit of fighting, Aya finally incapacitated her by stabbing her in the heart with a cursed stake that had been created by the Moroccan Witch and that acted similar to a white oak ash dagger, allowing her to put Rebekah's body back in her coffin and fly her back to her home. Unfortunately for Aya and Rebekah, Rebekah's body was intercepted by vampires under Aurora de Martel's control, and once Rebekah was in their possession, they dropped her body in the Gulf of Mexico and wrote her location on two pieces of paper before they were killed by Aurora. One piece of paper had the latitude, and the other had the longitude, so that Tristan and Aurora would each have half of the location, preventing them from being killed by the Mikaelsons without risking losing Rebekah forever. Rebekah spent a month at the bottom of the ocean, completely aware of every sensation, until Elijah finally had a boat crew dredge her up. However, upon awakening, Rebekah realized she had a skull-shaped weal on her arm that, along with the intense bloodlust she was feeling, indicated that she had been cursed by the stake. After several hours, Rebekah became so rabid and violent that she attacked Katherine and the rest of her family, forcing Freya to enchant a knife that would allow her to remove the cursed patch of skin. Unfortunately, Rebekah realized upon driving to the airport that her curse and the skull-shaped weal had returned, which led Rebekah to beg Elijah to dagger her and to both keep her incapacitated keep her condition a secret until after they were sure the prophecy had been broken, after which point Elijah could have Freya come up with a cure and awaken her. Though Elijah initially refused, he eventually gave in and neutralized her before hiding her body in a safe place in the meantime. By the end of third season, she was saved from the effects of an insanity hex when Freya bound her life, as well as that of their siblings to Klaus; she and the others, except Klaus who was daggered with Papa Tunde's Blade, would spend the next five years in a Chambre de Chasse while Katherine searched for a cure for Marcel's venom. In the fourth season, Rebekah was revived by Freya to help deal with Marcel, who had nearly destroyed their family, though after being reunited with her family, she and Kol headed to Europe. They both returned to New Orleans after Elijah's death in order to deal with the Hollow. In doing so, she now contains one fourth of the Hollow's spirit. She left for New York City shortly thereafter, where Marcel joined her. Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family and the Helland Family, a powerful bloodline of witches. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson Mikael Esther Elena Gilbert Other Relationships Appearance The Vampire Diaries The Originals Legacies Name * Rebekah is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Alternate version of it is Rebecca. * If Rebekah was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Mikaelsdotter(daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Quotes Tropes Trivia Gallery